I Can´t Help Falling In Love With You
That night at Grand Pangolin Arms was a special weekend. Something worth celebrating for it´s two famous denizens. It wasn´t just Judy´s birthday, but the last weekend Nick and Judy would be spending there together. Next week, the married couple would move into their new home at Bunnyburrow. Even though there was some hard work left to be done before the move, the fox and his wife wanted to have a moment worth celebrating, especially during her birthday. As always, Nick had made her birthday a very wonderful experience. He had taken his wife to the local aquarium with a dinner at her favorite restaurant later. Whether going to movies, dances, theaters to aquariums, Judy had a great time with her husband during their stay. These were the days when Nick was at his most gentlemanly behavior, and that was saying a lot even for a sweet fox like him. It was over nine o´clock as they had returned to their apartment, as it had started to rain outside. For one of their last days in that house, it was going to be a nice one. “Here´s to all the years we´ve spent in here, and to all the future years in our next home!” Judy said as the two shared a toast near their bedside. The rabbit had her birthday present in her neck too, which was a lovely amethyst necklace. “May they be peaceful and prosperous, in the hometown of the true rose of Zootopia!” Nick said ceremoniously as he drunk from his glass. It was one of the best wines from Bunnyburrow, whose taste just got better over age. Both of them stood close to each other near the window, with excited smiles on their faces. Judy and Nick had already seen what their new home looked like, and couldn´t wait to move in. It was perfect for a simple loving couple, especially one who wanted to have children soon. “Ah….this apartment has its charms, undeniably, but I´m glad that we soon have finally a new home of our own. The new Hopps household. And the first home where a fox comes in not as a hungry predator, but as a handsome, loving husband”, Judy patted Nick on his shoulder. “Apartment or bunny home, both are fine by me as long as my wife is there with me”, Nick smiled. As he moved close to the rabbit, Judy could feel his warmth again. The fox´s warm aura had been strongly present around him as long as Judy had been friends with him, and it had made her even more attracted to him than she already was. It always put her in the right romantic mood. “Only a couple of years as your wife and I´ve had a wonderful married life so far. Our wedding feels like it happened yesterday”, Judy gazed into Nick´s eyes. The fox did the same as he felt like he had butterflies in his throat. “I remember it all, especially all the songs we danced together in the tune of. All of our romantic favorites”, Nick sat down with Judy. “I wish I could hear the one you sung in karaoke once. It really made my heart soar”, Judy begged. “That can be arranged”, Nick smiled, putting on the radio as he sat close to Judy, holding her. The lights were out of the room, with only one lamp lighting it as the love song started playing. ''Wise men say, only fools rush in ''But I can´t help falling in love with you ''Shall I stay? '' Would it be a sin? ''If I can´t help falling in love with you It sounded very familiar to Nick, although they didn´t rush in. It had taken time for their love to grow throughout its obstacles. While some animals fell in love via instinct, Nick and Judy´s love was built of something stronger. Life in Zootopia had often proved that heart was stronger than instinct, and it was a good example of that. Nick lifted Judy up from the bed as the two danced slowly together in the tune of the classic love song, which was one of Judy´s favorites. The rabbit had a demurely seductive look on her face as it played. ''Like a river flows surely to the sea ''Darling, so it goes ''Some things are meant to be ''Take my hand, take my whole life too ''For I can´t help falling in love with you Judy put her paw´s on Nick´s face as he had put his on her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath as their lips approached each other slowly, until finally giving in. For Nick, the taste of Judy´s feminine lips made kissing her even more wonderful. ''Like a river flows surely to the sea ''Darling, so it goes ''Some things are meant to be ''Take my hand, take my whole life too ''For I can´t help falling in love with you While outside of Grand Pangolin Arms was full of cold rain, on the inside was something much warmer and more sensual going on between two souls that had found each other during the harder times in the city. Judy unbuttoned his shirt and stroked the fox´s handsome chest gently a bit, before taking her shirt and pants off too. Even in darkness, Nick could see how shiny and beautiful her grey fur was, with only her bra and underpants barely covering it. Playfully, Nick pinned Judy down on bed, licking her like canines did to their mates. She could see that he indeed couldn´t help falling in love with her. “Thanks again for a great birthday, my darling”, Judy whispered before she kissed Nick back, who had just finished massaging her back and giving a tiny kiss to her belly button. “The woman who made the world a better place deserves to have all her dreams come true, birthday or otherwise”, Nick laid down next to her, cuddling his doe and stroking her ears. The rabbit sighed joyfully. Her time at this house would soon be at end, and a new beginning would come for her. The beginning for Mr. and Mrs. Hopps together in their new home. “My darling husband”, she said as she draped Nick´s tail around her body like a shawl. “My brave, wise and gentle wife… the world would be definitely an inferior place without you”, Nick came onto Judy, kissing and holding her tight. For their last weekend at Grand Pangolin Arms, their apartment was now full of love and affection that only the most passionate lovers in the city could match. The Hopps couple would leave the house soon, but their love would still reign strong wherever they went. Category:Songfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Birthday stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories